


Lodge of Fallen Panties

by Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon/pseuds/Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon
Summary: My imaginings of what really went down at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves after Chloe's little confession.





	1. Chapter 1

“Great, this is just great,” Beca muttered as she maneuvered her body into the gap the girls had left for her, her head settling between Chloe and Lilly. This retreat was supposed to help them reunite, but the prospect of spending the night with 10 girls in quite such close proximity seemed more likely to break them apart than help the Bellas come together. Beca could have killed Chloe for bringing them to Aubrey’s ‘Lodge of Fallen Leaves’ without telling her what they would be doing there. Especially when more than anything, all she wanted was somewhere to charge her laptop so she could come up with something unique and amazing to prove herself to her new boss - then maybe the weekend wouldn’t have to be a total waste.

It was midnight before the girls managed to settle themselves in the tent for the night – they hadn’t done anything else since they arrived, but between all the little arguments and people storming off as they tried to get the tent set up, it had taken them hours. Hours Beca could have usefully spent on her future career as a music producer, if her laptop hadn’t died on the bus before they even arrived. As Fat Amy excused herself for something they would rather not know about, Beca tried to develop a beat in her head as a starting point for her demo, but she was distracted by a scent as Chloe turned her head in towards her. How was it that even in the middle of nowhere, in a tent full of air that was 90% fart, Chloe still managed to smell incredible? Beca, don’t start, said the voice in her head. She didn’t need this distraction.

“What are we doing here?” Beca asked, so not in the mood for Chloe’s trademark enthusiasm, which hadn’t disappeared for a single second since they had arrived.

“We’re bonding,” Chloe replied simply, as if that was all the explanation needed. “You seem so tense. Do you need a backrub?” Chloe touched Beca’s face, and at the first sensation she shook the redhead off before the tingle that came from the touch of those light fingertips could travel down her body, somewhere more dangerous.

“Several body parts are rubbing my back right now thank you.” Although it would be better if they were yours, she found herself thinking before she could stop. No, bad Beca.

“You know Beca, we’re very close but I think this retreat is going to let us discover everything about each other.”

“Is that right?” She hadn’t forgiven Chloe yet for bringing them to this hellhole – one year of Aubrey barking orders at them had been plenty – but when she emphasised the word ‘everything’, Beca had to remind herself the redhead didn’t mean it in the way her mind drifted, as it so often did around Chloe. She was just really excited about their trip, about finding the Bellas’ sound again. It’s not about you, Beca.

“You know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.”

Beca gulped, fending off the wave of desire that had become all too familiar when she and Chloe were together. “You’re so weird,” she responded, turning away. The only way she knew how to deal with the feelings she had been denying for so long was with even more denial. But this time… this time Chloe had started it. That hadn’t happened before.

“Thanks,” Chloe responded, unshaken by the clear rejection of her best friend. As the brunette turned away, ending their conversation, Chloe smiled. She knew Beca totally had a thing for her; it had been obvious to every single Bella for years – that is, every Bella except possibly the reluctant leader herself. Chloe had been a little late to catch on too, but she had found the ‘alt’ girl magnetic from the second she first laid eyes on her, and now that she realised what those feelings were she found herself making excuses to spend more time around Beca - excuses to touch her in even the smallest of ways. A brush of the hand here, a bump of their hips there, and Chloe soon began to crave the electricity that shot between them with every touch.

For the first time, she had been outright with her intentions towards Beca and that hadn’t worked any better than subtlety had worked in the past, but Chloe was determined. This retreat was their chance to finally get something right. As she heard the sounds of each girl’s breathing steady in turn, Chloe lay staring at the stars through the fabric of their jumbo-but-not-quite-jumbo-enough tent, waiting for her moment.

* * *

What felt like hours passed until Fat Amy finally seemed to drop off into sleep, mumbling about Bumper in between soft snores. From what Beca had told her, Chloe knew that the snoring would get progressively louder as the night went on so now was her opportunity, before the increasing volume woke anyone else up. Chloe checked her watch: 2am. Nobody was going to be waking up now. As gently as she could manage the redhead slid her body up against Beca’s side, wrapping her fingers in the brown hair as she pressed against her. The smaller girl seemed to snuggle into her as she slept, which was a good sign. Running one hand through Beca’s hair, pulling gently, Chloe decided to take things a little further and placed her other hand over the sleeping girl, running her fingertips over the soft skin on her side. As Beca started to stir, Chloe moved her fingers to the front of her friend’s body. It was only when she ran her thumb over Beca’s hardening nipple that her body jerked into action.

“What are you doing?” the girl who had been asleep ten seconds ago hissed, pulling her arm over her chest. Beca was still in her t-shirt but had removed her bra to sleep in, and she felt exposed knowing that Chloe could clearly see everything underneath. She didn’t know exactly what woke her, but she could have sworn that she had felt Chloe’s touch just a second ago. Was it another dream?

Chloe pulled Beca’s face in towards her. “I told you, I want to experiment. With you,” she whispered, their lips a mere inch away. It was so quiet Beca could have sworn she misheard, until she felt the fingers return to her side and Chloe’s thumb once again brush over her tip; a touch she had only ever imagined up until now.

“Chloe go back to sleep. I’m still mad at y-“ Beca trailed off as her best friend started nibbling at the sweet spot on her neck. How did she find that so quickly? She might have been angry at her co-leader for dragging them out here, but she couldn’t stay mad with Chloe when the girl was doing this - not when she had been dreaming about this for 3 years. She thought she hid her feelings well, only letting them surface at night in her dreams, but with the redhead sucking at her sensitive spot and circling her hard nipple, Beca realised that she couldn’t pretend she didn’t want this anymore. One more bite in just the right place, and Beca melted into the taller girl’s embrace. She could be mad tomorrow.

After a few short nibbles at the spot Chloe had seen Jesse go for in the past, she felt Beca relax in her arms, and she knew she had won. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Her hand drifted down the other girl’s body and had just elicited the first moan from Beca’s mouth as the finger connected with her folds, when Chloe heard a mumble from a few spots over in the tent.

“Shhhh,” she broke the connection between her hand and Beca’s underwear, and threw that same hand over the mouth that had moaned for her just a few seconds before. Stacie turned as much as she could in the confined space, let out a yawn and seemed to settle back into sleep.

“Beca?” Chloe whispered in the brunette’s ear, taking the opportunity to bite down gently on her earlobe, another spot she could guess made Beca weak.

“Mmmmm?” Beca mumbled, trying to grab Chloe’s hand and move it back to where the redhead had just set her underwear aflame.

“Bec,” she grabbed at the younger girl’s arm, bringing her up to a sitting position and pulling towards the exit of the tent. She knew Beca was still half asleep, so she did the only thing she knew that would wake her up. As her tongue pushed into her best friend’s mouth, her fingers tangled themselves in the long brown hair. It took only a second for Beca to catch up, welcoming the intrusion. She had just settled into the kiss when Chloe broke away, motioning towards the exit of the tent. They climbed carefully over the legs in their way, pausing only when Stacie made another sound. As they clambered out of the tent Beca lost her footing and ended up tumbling out on top of Chloe, who used silencing her clumsy friend’s resulting giggles as an excuse to capture her lips once again.

While their lips moved in harmony and they gradually rolled away from the tent, Chloe felt the smooth skin of Beca’s legs tangling in with her own. The movement of their bodies lifted the shirt she was sleeping in until she felt a sudden cold breeze across her now-exposed nipple. The redhead pulled away for a second to pull the fabric back over herself, and she couldn’t help noticing that her best friend’s stomach had been exposed too, showing the piercing in her belly that Beca had always hidden.

“Wow,” Chloe whispered, admiring the girl below her. She knew Beca had a good figure, but she had never seen her quite like this – not for lack of trying.

For a moment they just lay there stunned in each other’s embrace staring at their counterpart; each girl seeing their friend in a way they had never seen them before. It took another sound from inside the tent to jolt Chloe into action. She rolled off the girl underneath her and stood up, grabbing Beca’s hand as she made a run for it. They ran together for a couple of minutes until they simultaneously collapsed into giggles against the wall of a nearby building, out of sight of the tent where their fellow Bellas were sleeping. Beca was the first to get her laughter under control.

“I’m still mad at you, you know,” she semi-pouted, but it quickly broke into a smile.

“I know,” Chloe beamed, not even a little bit upset. “But I know how to make you forgive me,” she winked, creeping closer to the brunette. “I bet I can find all your weak spots…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe tangled her fingers in Beca’s hair, pulling her head to the side to expose her neck once more. While from a distance she had always appreciated Beca’s cleavage, this spot was quickly replacing it as her new favourite part of her friend’s tiny body. As soon as Chloe bit down, Beca’s knees went weak and the redhead took the opportunity to push her right up against the cabin behind them, letting her hand travel down the length of the smaller girl’s body. Chloe brushed her fingers over the soft skin of the smaller girl’s thigh, lifting the long shirt that was covering the part of her best friend she most wanted to discover. Her hand slipped down under the waistband of Beca’s underwear, fingers stroking at the smooth skin of her mound. Feeling the redhead’s touch so close to where she craved it, Beca dug her nails into Chloe’s back; begging her to keep going just a little bit further. But Chloe had waited too long for this moment and she wanted to enjoy it.

“Please Chlo,” Beca whimpered as the fingers that had been so close moved away, travelling slowly back up her body. It was only once she felt a gentle twist on her nipple that the brunette replaced her whimper with a long moan. There was still one hand tangled in her hair, pulling, as the other twisted softly and stroked around her tip. When the hand moved across her body to give the same attention to the other side, Beca lifted Chloe’s head and pulled her lips forward, hungrily tasting the girl who was sending tingles down her spine with every twist of her fingers. But that wasn’t enough; she needed more. She pushed her hips forward, hoping to create some friction that would satisfy her throbbing clit, but the relief only lasted a second as the other girl’s leg moved away.

“Nuh uh,” Chloe whispered, smiling into the kiss. “I’m not finished up here yet.” She took Beca’s lip between her teeth and pulled her head away slowly, watching as the lip sprung back when she let go. The second Beca felt her lip released, she felt the redhead’s teeth replace the fingers that had been pulling at her tip a second ago.

“Unnhh,” Beca moaned as Chloe bit down. She almost lost her balance as her knees buckled again, but she felt a leg push between her thighs and the force of Chloe slamming her right up against the cabin wall kept her standing. The knee between her thighs started moving, the friction she had needed, and Beca could feel herself close to the edge already.

“Chlo,” she gasped, as she felt her lips being captured between the redhead’s teeth again and felt a breeze between her legs where the knee had been removed. But before Beca had time to complain, it was quickly replaced with a finger rubbing over her soaked panties, eliciting a moan that was so loud Chloe loosened the grip of her teeth on Beca’s lip to throw a hand over her mouth instead.

“Shhhh,” she whispered, trying to stifle a giggle. “You never know who might be awake.”

“Don’t. Fucking. Stop,” Beca ordered, her voice muffled through the hand covering her mouth. She may not have had the upper hand here - she knew Chloe had all the power, as always - but her words seemed to do the trick as Chloe moved the hand away from her lips and lowered it to her hip, finally sliding the saturated underwear down her thighs. The sudden movement left Beca with a cool breeze on her exposed mound, but it didn’t last long. The second her panties hit the ground, Chloe started moving two fingers in slow circles over Beca’s clit, pressing their lips together and mimicking the rhythm of her fingers with her tongue.

* * *

Aubrey woke up, and cursed subconsciously. She had just been getting to the good part of a steamy dream about Ryan Gosling: he had been grinding up against her in some club downtown when she opened her eyes, awake for no reason. She looked over at the clock; 3.17am. Fuck. She had to be awake and ready to get the Bellas out of bed at 5.30, and that only left her 2 more hours to sleep – which was barely enough to carry through to the climax, if she managed to get back into her Ryan dream. You have 13 minutes to get back to sleep, Posen.

She could just feel her eyes starting to close again when she was startled awake by a sound outside. A second later she heard giggles. Aubrey was swinging her legs over the side of the bed to see which naughty Bellas had decided to sneak out in the night when she heard a familiar voice and stopped.

“You never know who might be awake,” Aubrey heard. She would recognize that voice anywhere as the redhead she had spent glued to in her 3 years as a Bella. But wait, Chloe was the leader of the group and the one most dedicated to what this retreat was trying to aca-complish – who could convince her to sneak out at this time of night when she knew she needed to be on form in the morning?

“Don’t. Fucking. Stop.” Within seconds, her question was answered. Of course it was Beca – the girl who had been trying to undermine her since her very first day as a Bella. Even now, when Aubrey wasn’t a part of the Bellas, the younger girl was still trying to undermine what she was doing here with this retreat. She started to walk over to the door, intending to give Beca a piece of her mind, when the next noise stopped her in her tracks. What could only be described as a moan came from the direction the girls’ voices had come from a minute ago. What the fuck? Aubrey slid the door open just a crack, just enough to see a red head of hair meeting long brown strands. The heads moved slowly in sync, in a way that only had one explanation behind it.

“Finally,” Aubrey muttered to herself, chuckling as she made her way back to bed. She knew how long Chloe had been dreaming of the day she got the courage to tell Beca how she felt, and she was happy for her friend that it had obviously gone so well - despite the younger girl having been nothing but a pain in Aubrey’s ass since day one.Whatever makes Chloe happy, Aubrey told herself as she slid under the blankets, hearing more moans and gasps from the other side of the wall. But they might have picked a better spot.

* * *

“Faster,” Beca moaned, never having been known for her patience. It had only been a few minutes since Chloe had started rubbing, but she was already close and she just wanted the redhead’s touch to push her over the edge. She wanted Chloe inside her; she wanted the girl she had lusted after for so long to feel her walls contract at Chloe’s own touch.

“Chlo, fuck me,” she whispered in the redhead’s ear. “Please, I want you to fuck me.”

“How, baby?” Chloe responded, and her use of the term turned Beca on even more. She had never been the type for pet names, but right now she wanted to be called baby, she wanted to belong to Chloe and Chloe alone. She grabbed at the hand pressed against her clit and pushed it down her body, guiding the long fingers towards her slit.

“Make me cum, Chlo,” Beca whispered and the redhead obediently pushed two fingers inside her, gliding easily through the wet folds. Once she was inside she curled the tips of her fingers right into Beca’s spot, eliciting the loudest moan yet. Chloe quickly covered her friend’s mouth with her other hand, feeling Beca bite down as she continued to thrust in and out, curling her fingers with every movement. Chloe knew she would still be able to see the indents from Beca’s teeth in the morning, but the bucking of the brunette’s hips every time her fingers moved in and out told her the bites indicated she was doing a good job. Quickly, she added another finger to the two already pumping in and out of her friend’s body. It was tight, but she took the younger girl stifling her moans by biting down on the skin just above Chloe’s shoulder as a good sign.

All it took for Beca to collapse under the waves of pleasure was one final curl of Chloe’s fingers, paired with one final twist of the fingers tangled in her hair. Chloe held the smaller girl as the pleasure spread through her body, kissing her neck as she stopped Beca from falling to her knees. She had been pressed up against the cabin for most of their encounter, and Chloe was especially thankful now for the wall that helped support her – her friend may have been tiny, but Chloe would not have been able to hold her up by herself, not after an experience like that. Beca may have been the one to reach her climax, but Chloe felt weak at the knees too just at the thought of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.

She gently lowered Beca down next to the cabin and lay next to her, staring at the stars as she waited for the girl next to her to speak. She usually didn’t get to see this, but the stars twinkled and burned as bright as she and Beca had just a few minutes ago, when they truly connected for the first time. They might have been friends for years, but this was the first time they had connected on such an intimate, honest level – and god, had it been intimate.

After all this time; 3 years of flirty exchanges and lustful glances, Chloe had finally got her girl. It wasn’t just sex– they had a real connection. They both knew it; Beca had basically confirmed it when they were still in the tent, before anything had even really happened. That’s why they had ended up where they were now, that’s why Chloe’s friend was in her arms, recovering from the incredible orgasm the redhead had just given her. Right in this moment, it didn’t matter what label anyone might try to give them in the future, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought – all that mattered was Chloe and Beca, and the incredible connection they had just made.

Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her friend softly snoring next to her. Friend? Girlfriend? Lover? She didn’t know what to call Beca anymore, and although as much as she might say labels didn’t matter, she knew there was only thing she wanted the brunette to be. She was already her best friend, but it was more than that – Chloe wanted to be able to say ‘she’s mine.’ She didn’t need to say girlfriend, lover, partner… any of that. Just ‘mine’.

“You’re mine,” Chloe whispered, testing the word on her tongue, and the brunette stirred.

“Chlo?” Beca mumbled, still half-asleep.

“Yeah Bec?”

“We should probably get back to the tent.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a couple of years ago and never got around to writing the 3rd part I had planned, but I'm getting back into writing and may feel inspired to finish this one off if anyone is interested :)


End file.
